Hinterm Horizont
by Mistery1
Summary: Severus und Harry sind schon eine Weile zusammen und der Professor möchte gerne ihre Beziehung auch in der Öffentlichkteit zeigen, doch Harry will das ganz und gar nicht.


Titel: Hinterm Horizont

Teil: 1/?

Pairing: Servus/Harry

Warnung: Shônen-Ai; vielleicht: lime oder lemon

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ist ja wohl jedem bekannt oder??

Kommentar: Da hat es mich doch gestern Abend in den Fingern gekribbelt. _grins_ Also, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das hier enden wird, da ich nur die erste Szene im Kopf hatte und alles was danach kommt, ist auch für mich eine große Überraschung. Was die Fortsetzung angeht, ich weiß nicht, wann ich die schreiben werde, da ich ja auch noch an „Darf ich vorstellen: Draco Malfoy mein Freund!" arbeite, wo ich jetzt eigentlich dran sitzen sollte. _drop_ Wahrscheinlich wird ich abwechselnd dran arbeiten, aber das muss nicht sein, wenn ich zu lange brauche, egal bei welcher Story, tretet mir einfach auf die Füße und nervt mich, meistens komm ich dann in die Gänge. Ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß mit „Hinterm Horizont".

--- Der Streit ---

„Aber Harry..."

Aufgebracht blickte der eben Genannte seinen Tränke Professor an.

Ganz leicht konnte man die unterdrückte Wut in seinen Augen sehen.

Er wusste selber nicht genau, wem diese Wut galt, welche er in seinem Inneren spürte.

Sie pochte und brodelte und wollte endlich hinaus.

„NEIN!"

Mühsam musste der junge Gryffindor seine Stimme unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Ich will nicht, dass es jemand erfährt. Am Ende denken die alle noch, ich hätte die Seite gewechselt. Das kann ich nicht gebrauchen, ich hab so schon genug Probleme!"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste ganz genau, dass er mit seinen Worten Servus verletzte, doch im Moment konnte er keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen.

Der Schmerz spiegelte sich überdeutlich in seinen schwarzen Agen wieder.

Servus kannte sehr wohl die Einstellung von Harry zu diesem Thema und doch tat es noch genauso weh, wie beim ersten Mal.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ein verliebtes Pärchen seine Gefühle auch in der Öffentlichkeit auslebt?"

Verzweifelt versuchte Snape einen allerletzten Versucht, dabei schon vorher wissen, dass er keine Chance hatte seinen Geliebten umzustimmen.

Seufzend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, dabei flogen die schwarzen Strähnen ihm ins Gesicht.

Schnell wurden diese nach hinten gestrichen.

„Es ist mir einfach zu früh, irgendwann sicher, aber nicht jetzt!"

Traurig blickte der Professor in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer in seinen Gemächern.

„UND WANN IST DAS?"

Nun brannte auch das Feuer der Wut in Snapes Augen.

Eine Wut, die deutlich zeigte, dass sie allein aus Schmerz hervorgerufen worden war.

„Das hier ist mir jetzt zu blöd. Ich muss eh noch Hausaufgaben für morgen machen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zur Tür.

„Wahrscheinlich wirst du erst dann dafür bereit sein, wenn wir schon gar nicht mehr zusammen sind."

Die Worte waren zwar nur geflüstert, aber trotzdem hatte Harry sie verstanden.

Verkrampfte presste er seine Lippen auf einander und auch die Augen schloss er für einen kurzen Moment, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Er wusste die Worte waren verletzend gemeint und dass hatte Servus auch geschafft.

Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich die Tür hinter Harry.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte seinen Geliebten noch auf dem Gang Verfluchungen und Verwünschungen schreien hören.

Servus war eindeutig zutiefst verletzt, eine explosive Mischung.

Er hatte es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen wollen, doch er war einfach noch nicht dazu bereit.

Allein die Vorstellung was seine Freunde dazu sagen würden, dass er, Harry Potter, mit Servus Snape zusammen war.

Mit dem kalten Tränke Professor eine Liebespärchen bildete.

Sie würden sich sicherlich ekeln.

Zumal war Snape nicht unbedingt der jüngste, klapprige 39 Jahre alt.

Und er?

Er war frische 17!

Das konnte doch einfach nicht gut gehen.

Manchmal hatte Harry wirklich das Gefühl, sie wäre nicht für einander gemacht.

Grummelt lief der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor durch die Gänge des Kerkers.

Er musste jetzt einfach fliegen, sich irgendwie ablenken, denn Hausaufgaben hatte er nicht mehr zu tun.

Am liebsten hätte Harry die Tür zugeknallt, dich leider schwank das Portrait der fetten Dame langsam von selber zu und hinterließ kein Geräusch.

Etwas was ihn jetzt zutiefst wurmte, er wollte seine Wut raus lassen.

Überrascht blickte Hermine den vor Wut stampfenden Harry an, welcher in den Jungenschlafsaal rauschte und kurz danach mit seinem Besten bewaffnet wieder herunter kam.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Snape!"

Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Irritiert blickte Ron den Durchgang an, wo eben Harry verschwunden war.

„Der alte Giftmischer muss ihm ja ganz schön zugesetzt haben."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine den rothaarigen Weasley.

„Hm, mag schon sein, aber ich denke, da ist mehr dahinter."

Überrascht sah Ron zu seiner Freundin.

Er verstand nicht, was das braunhaarige Mädchen meinte.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hab nur so ein Gefühl."

„Wenn es was Schlimmes ist, wird Harry sicher etwas sagen.

Auf dem Flugplatz tobte sich Harry gerade mal so richtig aus.

Sturzflüge und Loopings, welche halsbrecherisch wirkten, waren keine Seltenheit.

So als würde er versuchen seinem Leben vorzeitig ein Ende zusetzten.

Das Gefühl, welches sich in ihm ausbreitete, war atemberaubend, als würden ihm Flügel wachsen.

Wie ein Blitz schoss Harry auf den Boden zu, nur um in allerletzten Moment seinen Besten zuwenden.

Der Nieselregen, welcher schon den ganzen Tag anhielt, nahm stetig mehr zu, als würde der Himmel weinen.

Laut lachend schoss der schwarzhaarige Junge in den Himmel, immer höher, am besten zu den Sternen.

Als würde sich der Himmel für ihn und Servus interessieren, das war einfach lächerlich.

Wer interessierte sich schon für zwei ehemalige Feinde?

Für einen Lehrer und dessen Schüler?

Ha, das war einfach lächerlich, dass jemand oder etwas sich Sorgen um sie beide machte.

So gerecht konnte die Welt einfach nicht sein.

Wieso sollte die Welt jetzt auf einmal zu ihm halten?

Er hatte seine Eltern verloren, hatte bei seinen Verwandten leben müssen, die ihn nicht liebten, eher im Gegenteil und auch Sirius hatte er verloren.

Und nun wo er jemanden gefunden hatte, den er vom ganzen Herzen liebte, würde er auch ihn sicherlich verlieren.

Es gab eben Gesetzte, die nicht gebrochen werden durften und eins von ihnen lautete wohl: Lasst Harry leiden!

Ein Außenstehender hätte nicht sagen können, ob das Wasser in seinem, Gesicht vom Regen herrührten oder von Tränen, die sich unablässig einen Weg über seine Wagen bahnten.

Aber wahrscheinlich hätten sie nicht einmal gemerkt das er weinte.

Sein Weinen war still, schon so lange, dass er gar nicht mehr genau wusste, wann ein anderer ihn hatte weinen sehen.

Er verbarg sie wie einen Schatz.

Was hatte er sonst auch anderes für sich?

Nichts!

Man hatte ihm bis jetzt alles genommen.

Vielleicht noch nicht alles, seinen Geliebten hatte er noch.

Aber wer wusste schon wie lange er ihn noch behalten konnte?

Wenn die anderen es herausfinden würden, würden sie ihn von seinem Schatz trennen.

Schließlich war eine Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schüler verboten, nicht ohne Grund.

Alle würden sie ihn verurteilen, nicht nur ihn auch Snape.

Das könnte er nicht ertragen, wenn sie seinen Geliebten anklagen würden.

Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, fast wäre er vom Besen gefallen, doch im letzten Moment hatte er sich noch halten können.

Deswegen hatte er eine solche Angst die Beziehung von ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit auszuleben.

Wieso konnte das Servus nicht verstehen?

Hatte er denn nicht einmal in die Folgen gedacht, die aus diesem Handeln entstehen würden?

Schließlich hielt die ganze Welt Servus Snape für einen Todesesser, für einen Anhänger Voldemorts.

Was er natürlich nicht war, sonst hätte sich Harry gar nicht mit ihm eingelassen.

Aber der Glaube der Menschen reichte schon aus, um sie auseinander zu reißen.

Wie hieß es denn so schön?

Der Glaube kann Berge versetzten.

In dem Fall eben: Beziehungen auseinander bringen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schwebte regungslos 2 Meter über den Boden.

Die Kraft, die ihm die Wut verliehen hatte verließ ihn auf einen Schlag, kraftlos segelte er dem Boden entgegen.

Ein harter Aufprall folgte dem Sekundenflug.

Stöhnend blieb Harry liegen.

Der Schmerz breitete sich rasend schnell in seinem Körper aus.

Als würden sich tausende von Nadeln in seinen Körper bohren, der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich weiter auf ihn nieder.

Nun wirklich biss auf die Boxer-Shorts nass, blieb er liegen, er konnte sich eh nicht rühren.

Wenn er Glück hatte, wäre er jetzt eh gelähmt.

Müde schloss der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seine Augen.

Er war einfach nur noch fertig, fertig mit allem.

Wieso hatten andere immer solch ein Glück und bekamen alles ohne auch nur einen Finger dafür krumm zu machen?

Wieso musste er immer nur so um kleine Dinge kämpfen, die für andere selbstverständlich waren?

Die Welt war einfach nur grausam!

„Wie eine überreife Pflaume die vom Baum fällt. Wer könnte das nur sein?"

Es konnte sogar noch schlimmer werden!

Hämisch grinsend blickte Malfoy ihn von oben herab an.

Wie gerne würde er ihm dieses abscheuliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen?

„Eine tolle Vorstellung, die du da geboten hast. Erst hab ich ja wirklich gedacht, du willst dich umbringen, aber selbst das bringst du nicht zustande! Wie jämmerlich du doch bist!"

Draco bemerkte sehr genau, die unterdrückte Wut in den grünen Augen von seinem Rivalen.

Kichernd beugte sich der junge Malfoy noch tiefer.

„Was denn? Hab ich nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Die Wahrheit aus deinem Mund ist wie Gift!"

Wie er diesen Slytherin doch verabscheute.

Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Draco nichts dafür konnte, wie er war.

Sein Vater hatte ihn eben so erzogen, wer wusste schon, ob Harry heute anders wäre, wenn sein Vater ihn erzogen hätte.

Aber trotzdem verabscheute er diese Schlange und er hatte ihn mal attraktiv gefunden!

Verflucht, wieso konnte er denn nicht aufstehen und diesem Großmaul den Mund stopfen?

Doch keins seiner Glieder rührte sich als er es versuchte.

Na wunderbar!

Natürlich bemerkte der platinblonde Slytherin die vergeblichen Versuche.

Das hinterhältige Grinsen nahm noch eine Spur mehr zu.

Ekelhaft!

„Was ist denn POTTER? Kannst du dich nicht bewegen?"

Jetzt musste dieser Idiot auch noch anfangen zu kichern?

Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

„Och, dann wirst du wohl eine kalte Nacht erleben."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Harry seinen Gegenüber an.

Der wollte ihn doch tatsächlich hier lassen und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er auch den Mund halten würde.

Wie war das gewesen?

Es konnte nicht schlimmer kommen, anscheinend schon!

„Ich warn dich Malfoy, wenn du mir nicht in den Krankenflügel hilfst, werd ich das Dumbledore stecken, dann kannst du was erleben!"

Wütend blickte Harry Draco an, mit der Faust drohen konnte er ja nicht, da blieben halt nicht viele Möglichkeiten übrig.

„Ach und das soll mir jetzt Angst machen?"

Malfoy hatte immer noch ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Das nicht, aber willst du dann einen Monat mit Strafarbeiten zubringen? Was ist wenn das dein Vater dann erfährt? Ich glaube nicht, dass er sehr begeistert sein wird oder?"

Verächtlich schnaubte der platinblonde Slytherin.

„Das schaffst du nicht!"

„Warts ab!"

Grummelnd zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einem Zauber hoch schweben, genauso wie dessen Besen.

Zufrieden lächelte Harry drein, das war doch ganz gut gelaufen, hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Solche kleinen Triumphe heiterten ihn doch immer wieder auf.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden waren im Krankenflügel angekommen.

Mit besorgtem Gesicht stürzte Poppy zu ihnen.

„Oh Gott, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert Mr. Potter?"

Verlegen lächelte Harry drein.

„Ich bin vom Besen Gefallen."

Mit erschrockenem Gesicht betrachtete die ältere Frau ihren Patienten.

„Sie waren bei diesem Wetter draußen auf ihrem Besen? Das war aber verdammt unverantwortlich von Ihnen! Leg ihn auf eins der Betten."

So schnell sie heran geeilt war, verschwand sie auch wieder.

Suchte wohl einen Heiltrank heraus.

Der Angesprochene tat es auch nur sehr unwillig.

Unsanft plumpste Harry auf das weiche Bett, dabei verzog er schmerzhaft sein Gesicht, etwas was bei dem Slytherin ein Grinsen hervor rief.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Potter. Das schwör ich dir!"

Draco wollte schon aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwinden, als er von Mrs. Pomfrey aufgehalten wurde.

„Ich hab keine Tränke mehr, könnten Sie bitte zu Mr. Snape gehen und ihn um ein paar Tränke für Rückenverletzungen bitten?"

Nun wirklich verärgert verschwand der junge Slytherin aus dem Zimmer.

Das ging ihm wohl alles gewaltig gegen den Strich.

Erst ne Niederlage gegen Potter, dann Transporter spielen und zum Schluss als Botenjunge missbraucht.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein aufgebrachter Servus stand ihm Türrahmen, mit einigen Tränken bewaffnet.

Nicht das es Poppy ihm ansah, dass er erstens außer Atem und zweitens ziemlich durch den Wind war.

Dazu hatte Snape sich zu gut im Griff.

Aber Harry viel es trotzdem auf, als er einen kurzen versohlenden Blick zu seinem Geliebten geworfen hatte.

Das war so lieb von ihm!

Sie hatten sich eben nur so gefetzt und trotzdem kam der Professor angerannt und machte sich Sorgen um ihn.

Wenn Harry gekonnt hätte, hätte er seinen Schatz jetzt einfach geknuddelt.

Wirklich ein Schatz!

„Stellen sie die Tränke da ab."

Poppy deutete auf ein kleines Schränkchen, welches gegenüber von dem Bett stand in dem Harry lag.

Snape widersprach nicht und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Dabei konnte er seinen kleinen Schatz nicht aus den Augen lassen, besorgt betrachtete er Harry.

Die ältere Frau verabreichte Harry ein paar der Tränke, die Servus mitgebracht hatte.

Es dauerte so lange bis sie einigermaßen zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis war.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, bewegen konnte er sich auch wieder ein bisschen, nur seine Feinmotorik funktionierte noch nicht ganz so gut, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Machen Sie so etwas nie wieder Mr. Potter!"

Streng sah die ältere Frau den Jungen vor sich an.

Gehorsam nickte dieser nur, was konnte auch anderes machen?

Bei solch einer Frau zog er lieber den Kopf ein.

Würde er sich mit ihr anlegen, würde er eh den Kürzern ziehen.

„Sie sollten besser noch eine Weile hier bleiben."

Harry schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf.

Hier bleiben wollte er auf keinen Fall!

„Ich pass auch auf mich auf. Bitte Mrs. Pomfrey"

Nun trat auch der Tränke Professor nach vorne.

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen."

Skeptisch blickte die ältere Frau den schwarzhaarigen Mann an.

Sie wusste, wie jeder anderer auch, dass die beiden sich nicht abkonnten.

Wieso wollte jetzt auf einmal Professor Snape auf den Jungen aufpassen?

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„In Ordnung, aber passen sie auf, dass der Junge sich nicht überanstrengt."

Dann wandte sie sich noch mal an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Wenn es bis morgen noch nicht besser geworden ist, dann komm vor dem Unterricht noch mal her."

Erleichtert nickte Harry und stand dann langsam mit wackligen Beinen auf.

Doch um ein Haar wäre er gestürzt, nur Servus hatte es im aller letzten Moment verhindert, in dem er seinen kleinen Schatz aufgefangen hatte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und die beiden waren aus der Krankenstation verschwunden.

Hinter ihnen blieb eine leicht verwirrte Mrs. Pomfrey zurück.

Wacklig kämpfte sich Harry vor, das Gehen war alles andere als leicht.

Wohin ihn Servus führte wusste er gar nicht, aber eine leichte Vermutung hatte er schon.

Immer noch bedachte Snape den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einem sorgenvollen Blick.

„Soll ich dich nicht doch tragen?"

Zweifelnd sah Harry zu seinem Servus.

Ob das so ne gute Idee war?

„Es wird uns schon keiner sehen, ich pass auf."

„In Ordnung."

Seufzend gab der jungen Gryffindor seinen innerlichen Widerstand auf.

Sanft schob Snape seine Arme unter Harry Kniekehlen und den Rücken, hoben ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch.

Leicht beschämt blickte Harry auf seine nervösen Finger.

Ihm war es Peinlich so getragen zu werden.

Servus dagegen grinse leicht, wann durfte er schon einmal seinen Harry auf Händen tragen?

Der Weg führte sie genau in den Kerker zu Snapes Privaträumen.

Dort ließ der ältere der beiden Männer seine leichte Lasst auf sein Bett nieder.

Ein herrlicher Anblick.

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen starrte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf seine Finger, welcher er nervös knetet.

„Es tut mir leid!"

Überrascht blickte Servus seinen Schatz an.

Hatte er richtig verstanden?

Die Worte waren so leise gewesen, dass er fast bezweifelte sie wirklich gehört zu haben.

„Was?"

„Es tut mir leid, wegen eben. Ich wollte nicht, so gemeine Dinge sangen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt hab, das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen!"

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf, sein Kopf war so schnell hoch geeilt, dass seine Strähnen nur so flogen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte seine Worte in solch einem strengen Ton gesagt, dass Harry fast Angst bekomme hatte.

Servus seufzte nur und setzten sich neben seinen kleinen Schatz aufs Bett.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß doch, wie du dich fühlst. Dieses Gefühl der Angst von den anderen nicht akzeptiert zu werden, beschleicht auch mich. Aber während du nur daran denkst, wer alles gegen uns sein wird und versuchen wird uns auseinander zubringen, denk ich nur daran, wer alles zu uns halten wird. Ich gebe ja zu, dass es nicht all zu viele sein werden, aber die paar werden reichen. Es ist doch völlig egal, ob Leute, die du eh nicht kennst uns verurteilen werden für das was wir tun und sind. Hauptsache deine Freunde und dir und mir Nahestehenden halten zu uns."

Seufzend kuschelte sich Harry an seinen Zaubertrank Lehrer, fühlte sich sofort wohler als eben noch.

Die Wärme, welche von Servus ausging, schlich sich sogar bis zu den tiefsten Winkeln seines Herzens.

Genießerisch schloss der schwarzhaarige Sucher seine Augen, es tat einfach zu gut.

Professor Snape musste bei dem Anblick seines kleinen Wirbelwindes sacht schmunzeln.

Sanft legte er seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter, zog ihn so noch dichter, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um Mikrometer handelte.

Den Kopf bette er dabei auf den seines Schatzes, welcher auf seiner Schulter lag.

„Das schaffen wir schon."

„Hm, du hast sicher Recht, aber bitte lass uns noch warten."

Servus wusste auch ohne hin zu sehen, dass sein Kleiner einen flehenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte.

Resigniert seufzte der Tränkemeister.

„In Ordnung. Aber ich hab auch eine Bitte. Lass es uns den anderen spätestens dann sagen, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist und du nicht mehr mein Schüler bist."

Nachdenklich blickte Harry in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, welches eine wohltuende Wärme spendete.

Nur das leise Knistern durchbrach die Stille in dem kleinen Schlafraum.

Eine gemütliche und entspannte Atmosphäre, könnte man denken, wenn nicht Harrys Antwort ausblieb.

Servus hatte Angst vor der Antwort, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte und auch nicht konnte.

„Ja, machen wir es so."

Der schwarzhaarige Professor beugte sich langsam über das Gesicht seines Schülers, welcher schon voller Erwartung seine Agen geschlossen hatte.

Sehr sanft und vorsichtig legten sich die weichen Lippen seines Lehrers auf die seinen.

Leicht seufzend ließ sich Harry nach hinten auf das Bett gleiten, dabei sich in den schwarzen Umhang von Servus krallend.

Servus wurde von seinem kleinen Schatz mit aufs Bett gezogen, aber er hätte sich auch so nicht von diesen wundervollen Lippen getrennt.

Der Kuss hätte eine Ewigkeit anhalten können oder auch nur Sekunden, sie hätten nicht sagen können, was der Wahrheit wirklich am nächsten kam.

Mit Glitzern in den Augen betrachtete Servus seinen kleinen Wirbelwind.

„Ich danke dir."

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
